There is an ongoing need for semiconductor devices, especially field effect devices whose threshold voltage and other properties can be tailored to particular applications. Accordingly, there is a need for devices having these and other desirable features and flexibility. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved device structure and method that provides semiconductor devices of the desired properties. In addition, it is desirable that the changes in device structure and method of fabrication used to improve the devices be compatible with or involve little or no change in existing device manufacturing techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.